SMASH Guild
by Twilight Joltik
Summary: A realm guarded by two Hands is under constant attack by monsters who seek to exploit its secrets, so the Hands summon heroes from other realms to deal with them. To give them incentive, they promised riches and made it into a competition to see who could slay the most monsters, dividing them into teams. Dark Pit, Shulk, and Robin are one of the newer teams seeking this treasure.
1. Switch

**_AN- So, I know I tried to start like, three series a while back, but I either lost interest or could no longer use a major plotline due to Lucas no longer being cut, so I decided to write something that was a bit on the light-hearted side. It'll be a bit more Humor/Romance/Slice-of-Life than my usual, depressing fare, but I'm sure I'll find a way to make it depressing. I always do. Also, I should just say off the bat that the set up for this is one part Fairy Tail and one part Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. So, I only own my own ideas, thanks, and enjoy! -Twilight Joltik_**

* * *

_Prologue- A Basic Introduction to the History of the Smashing Monster Assailants Super Heartily Guild_

_In a realm of space and time, there was a land inhabited by no sentient life, save for a pair of hands. They watched over the realm and protected it, for it was said to possess a great secret. It seemed peaceful for a time, at least until monsters started to invade, led by some unknown force._

_These monsters became too powerful and numerous for the Hands alone to ward off, so in desperation, they pulled great warriors from other realms and implored them to save the realm. Considering they had no ties to it, they were unwilling, so the Hands decided to give them some form of incentive to help. Dividing them into pairs, they stated that the team that managed to defeat the leader of the monsters and get them to leave would receive a reward beyond imagination._

_However, this leader was nowhere to be found, and the monsters eventually seemed to be all but eliminated. The fighters were sent back to their homeworlds with a hearty thank you from the Hands and an assurance that if anything came up they would be summoned back._

_Still, the monsters soon returned, and even more numerous and powerful than before. The Hands summoned even more heroes than before and they seemed to take care of the threat completely once and for all. Still, they returned once more, and by this point, it felt more like a job to all involved, to the point where the Hands started to rank the teams that had managed to get the most progress on eradicating the threat. Still, some of the heroes couldn't stay, and came and go as they pleased between that realm and their own. That threat was eventually disposed of as well, but once more, it was not for long._

_This time, the threat is greater than it's ever been, and even more hero teams have been formed to deal with it. Shall this threat be dealt with? Will their efforts prove to be futile? Will the secret this realm is guarding be revealed? Will there be any more unnecessary exposition overloads? Possibly._

* * *

_SMASH Guild Chapter One- Switch_

Dark Pit hadn't really wanted to join the SMASH Guild, but had been left with no choice after Pit and Palutena had practically dragged him into the portal that had showed up for them. And for some reason, Master Hand has thought that it was only natural to assign Dark Pit to the same team, and therefore same room as his light counterpart. It was less than a week before said clone angel had grown completely sick of Pit's constant chattering and blatant disregard for personal space, and that was before they'd even gone on any missions. After Pit decided to have a pillow fight at eleven at night, when Dark Pit and no one else was trying to sleep, he decided he couldn't take another second of it and packed up his stuff and had begun to march down to Master Hand's office not five minutes afterwards.

Of course, when he'd gotten there, he found Megaman was already talking to the giant floating glove. Annoyed, he made an attempt to hear the strains of their conversation from behind the door.

"Please, Master Hand," begged the robot. "He wants to dissect me for parts, I swear, and Robin scares me too. I can't stay on a team with them, I'll end up short-circuiting!"

The hand gave a thoughtful "Hmm..." noise before somehow sighing. "While I do think these claims seem a bit irrational, I can't deny that your request seems reasonable. However, if I were to move you to a new room, the numbers would become unbalanced. If someone was willing to switch with you, I would be glad to comply. However-"

Dark Pit smirked as he stepped into the room. Perfect timing, it seemed. "Let me switch with him," he proposed. The er, expression on Megaman's face indicated he was profoundly grateful, and thought he was doing this out of kindness. He tried to quickly strike this notion down quickly. "I'm sick and tired of Pit and Toon Link never shutting up, and Link's not much better. Really, I can't stand them, and I don't care who I have to team up with to get away from them."

"Oh, well this is convenient. Megaman, I suppose you can switch with someone. I'll change your assignments, both of you. Megaman, would working with Pit, Link, and Toon Link be alright?"

The robot nodded eagerly. "Pit? Of course!"

"And Dark Pit, teaming up with Robin and Shulk is okay with you, right?"

Shulk. Dark Pit should of have realized that's who Megaman was talking about. From what Pit had told him, said person was "really nice and really smart and really awesome", which normally equated to "really insufferable" in his eyes. Still, he supposed even an insufferable partner was better than being around Pit all day every day. "Yeah," he answered. "As long as it's not Pit, it's fine."

"Excellent!", exclaimed Master Hand. "Now you must sign paperwork to make this change official!"

Of course there was paper. The angel and android both sighed heavily and grabbed pens from the little cup on the hand's desk.

* * *

**_AN- The other chapters probably won't be so short. This one's mostly just a test, and the others will be a bit more interesting. I've already got the teams set out, but I would still love to hear ideas of where you lovely people would like this to go. So, thanks for reading! -Twilight Joltik_**

**_Next time- Dark Pit meets his new teammates_**


	2. Silence

_SMASH Guild Chapter Two- Silence_

Upon first approaching the room of his new team, Dark Pit heard something utterly glorious from behind the door- silence. Complete, unbroken silence. It felt like ages since he'd had even a moment of that. Perhaps he wasn't trading one nuisance for another after all.

It was a bit irritating to open said door with all he owned in his arms, but he managed, and found another remarkable thing behind it. Both denizens of the room; the blond he vaguely recognized as Shulk and a white-haired boy who must have been Robin were sitting almost completely still, each with a laser-focus directed at a book. Not doing anything loud or obnoxious, or even talking, but just being completely and independently uncaring about anyone else's existence.

Given their clearly not-Pit-like nature, it took them about a minute to even realize he had begun to unpack his stuff, where his mirror would have noted his presence in half a second. Even when they did notice him, they didn't look up. Instead, Shulk gave a small chuckle and said "I guess you changed your mind then?" before shoving the pen he was holding between the pages of his book and finally actually looking at him. "Well, glad to have you ba-"

He stopped suddenly, eyes widening, and pretty much just stared at him. He finally continued with an awkward laugh after a few seconds. "Y'know, I thought he was kidding."

"Who was kidding?", questioned Robin between the turning of a page. He cast a glance Dark Pit's way, and then closed his own book after sliding a bookmark into it. "Oh. I guess I should have realized robots don't really have the capacity to be melodramatic."

"That's pretty much what happened," Dark Pit told with a smirk. "He acted like you two were completely insane, but unless you have some bodies in your closet, I don't see how you could be worse than Pit and the Link Brigade."

Robin began to laugh, for no apparent reason. "'Link Brigade'? Oh, that's great! I suppose the opposite of Pit would probably be a bit more classically inclined, but I never expected you to be so clever!" Smiling broadly, he added "Welcome to the team Dark Pit!"

Said angel clone had no idea what exactly made that witty, but decided to not question it. Instead, he simply resumed unpacking. "So, why exactly did you decide to change to our team?", Shulk questioned after a moment. "And why weren't we asked about it first."

"If you don't want me, tough luck, 'cause I'm not going back. At least you two seem like I might be able to get to sleep around," was his only reply. Both of them began to snicker for some reason he didn't really get, and this time, he actually asked about it.

"You'll find out soon enough…" was Shulk's painfully unhelpful response. "Er, you see, I don't think your information on this team is entirely accurate."

He had absolutely no idea what that could possibly mean, so he decided not to bother asking and simply try to figure out where best to put his weapons. They seemed to forget him as well, for a while, or at least until Robin let out a stifled yawn and then stood up. "Hey," he questioned. "Is it alright if I turn the lights off? I'm sort of getting tired. I mean, I know you still have things to do, but you can just turn on a lamp."

Though Dark Pit didn't say a word, the other two seemed to take his silence as consent. "Yeah, sure," Shulk agreed. "Good night, Robin."

Robin seemed to blush a bit as he got up to flick the light switch off, and opened his mouth to say something, but a sudden stuttering burst of light stopped him. Quickly, the light cleared to reveal a young woman in his place wearing white pigtails. She took a few steps closer to the clone angel, who was fully aware he was gaping at her, and let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, maybe we should have warned you about this," she sneered. "Y'see, I'm not really one person."

All Dark Pit could say in response was a flat "what".

* * *

_**AN- Yes, I know I said longer chapters. I am sorry. Yes, I know it's been two weeks since I've updated. I am also sorry. I've been busy playing Dragon Que- I mean writing my other stories. But hey, things happened! So, thanks for reading! –Twilight Joltik**_


End file.
